


Always

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp de Elegia.<br/>A história do dia do casamento de Jensen e Jared!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Ansiedade. Jared não conseguia controlar a ansiedade que estava sentindo com a proximidade de seu casamento com Jensen. _E se todo mundo esquecer e não for ninguém? E se a autorização do Misha para celebrar o casamento, que ele pegou na internet, não for válida e o casamento não valer? E se eles mudarem de ideia e o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não for mais autorizado? E se o Jensen perceber que eu sou um idiota e..._

-O que foi papa? Você está com aquela cara de bobo de novo... – disse Chris, que observava Jared há algum tempo.

-Hum... não é nada...eu só... estava pensando...

-Pensando no casamento de novo né?

-O quê? Ah...sim... quer dizer, não...quer dizer...

-Tudo bem Papa, é normal ficar apreensivo.

-Não estou apreensivo... _Como é que ele sabe_?

-Hum... o papai disse que quando você fica olhando pra um mesmo lugar e com a boca meio aberta, é que você está apreensivo.

-Ele disse isso? – Jared disse sorrindo.

-Sim... mas papa, fica tranquilo que vai dar tudo certo no casamento, porque fui eu e o Steve que organizamos tudo!

-Ah é mesmo? Então não tenho com o que me preocupar, não é?

-Claro que não!

Chris voltou a assistir ao desenho que passava na TV e Jared voltou a seus pensamentos. Casar era um grande passo, mas era tudo o que ele mais queria. Poder dizer que Jensen era seu marido, seu homem. Seu amor. Mas ele era muito inseguro, ele tinha medo de tudo não passar de outro sonho real, como daquela vez, naquela outra época. Às vezes ele tinha pesadelos em que tudo o que ele estava vivendo não era real, era tudo um sonho colorido. Ele tinha medo de estar vivendo novamente na época errada.

-Um milhão por seus pensamentos... – disse Jensen bem baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele levasse um susto e saísse de seu torpor.

-Nada...só estava pensando algumas coisas...

-No casamento, não é?

-Não...

-Jay...

-Sim. É que estou...

-Apreensivo. – disse Chris que estava sentado em almofadas no chão ao lado de sua irmãzinha Hope, que sorria segurando um ursinho de pelúcia.

-Chris, fique com a Hope aqui na sala assistindo TV que eu e seu Papa vamos conversar lá na cozinha, está bem?

-Conversa de adulto?

-Sim, conversa de adulto.

Jensen puxou Jared pelo braço e o levou até a cozinha. Jared sentou-se na cadeira com a cabeça baixa, como um garotinho que acaba de ser pego fazendo arte. Jensen se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo terno e suave nos lábios.

\- Jay, o que está te deixando tão nervoso?

-Não é na...

-Não diga que não é nada. Olha pra mim Jay, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. O que aconteceu? Você desistiu de se casar?

-Jen!! Não, claro que não!! Eu te amo, é claro que eu quero me casar com você!

-Mas...

-E se você... e se você descobrir que eu... Jen, eu sou muito complicado, e não consigo dormir sozinho, e suo muito, e falo demais, e sou muito desastrado, e tenho pesadelos e...

-E é por isso que eu te amo tanto Jay. E eu quero me casar com você pra tomar conta de você e pra você tomar conta de mim. Você me ajuda a respirar melhor Jay. Com você, eu sinto meu coração bater num ritmo de jazz. Os seus medos não fazem de você um fraco, e sim humano, real e eu quero viver com você todas as aventuras que a vida nos proporcionar. Eu quero criar nossos filhos com você. E quando nós ficarmos velhinhos, eu estarei lá ao seu lado pra te lembrar que eu ainda te amo, e sempre te amarei.

-Jen...eu...eu te amo tanto...eu... me desculpe, sou um bobo por sentir medo...

-Jay, você não é bobo, eu também sinto medo. Às vezes parece que estou vivendo um sonho e que a qualquer momento vou acordar.

-Eu também me sinto assim... tenho medo de acordar e... e você não estar mais aqui...

Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente. Foi um beijo intenso e forte. Seguro.

-Você sentiu isso, não foi?

-Sim...

-Olhe bem nos meus olhos, o que você vê?

-Sua alma... eu consigo ver sua alma através de seus olhos, como se eles fossem janelas que me levam pra dentro de você.

-Você consegue sentir meu cheiro, não consegue?

-Sim... forte e cítrico. Seu cheiro me traz paz e calma...

-Someday he’ll come along, the man I love... – Jensen começou a cantarolar a canção de Billie Holiday, bem baixinho. Jared fechou os olhos e deixou à voz de Jensen lhe inundar o coração.

-Sua voz...ela faz meu coração bater mais rápido e eu sinto borboletas no estômago ao ouvi-la. – Jared disse isso e corou um pouco.

-Viu? Eu sou real Jay. Isto não é um sonho. Não é o tempo errado, não é uma viagem temporal impulsionada pelo nosso amor. Isto somos nós dois nos tornando apenas uma alma completa enquanto vivemos nosso amor.

-Jen...você quer se casar comigo?

-Sim! Nesta e em todas as vidas!

-Me desculpe...

-Pare de se desculpar!

-Não, é sério! Me desculpe...eu com certeza estraguei a surpresa e fiz você dizer seus votos antes da hora, não é mesmo?

Jensen deu uma gargalhada, por que era verdade, ele tinha planejado dizer tudo isso no dia do casamento. Mas só de ver o sorriso covinhas de Jared e a paz que agora ele transmitia em sua feição, fez com que Jensen não se importasse.

-Eu pensarei em outra coisa pra dizer, não se preocupe.

-Vamos ver as crianças, eles estão muito quietos, principalmente o Chris.

Ao chegarem na sala, seus corações se encheram de ternura ao verem Chris e Hope dormindo em cima das almofadas usando Sadie como travesseiro. Chris segurava a mão de sua irmãzinha, que dormia com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jared soube que não tinha nada a temer. Aquilo era real, e ele finalmente estava em casa.

**19 de julho de 2013**

O grande dia chegou.  Jared havia escolhido se casar no dia de seu aniversário, pois segundo ele não havia presente melhor do que sua união oficial com Jensen. Por conta dos problemas de Jared para dormir e de sua ansiedade, eles não seguiram a famosa tradição de não dormirem juntos na noite antes do casamento e como sempre, Jared foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou observando Jensen dormindo por alguns minutos, até que teve que acorda-lo para começarem com os preparativos da festa.

-Jen...

-estou dormindo (em francês)

-Jen...eu sei que você está dormindo Mon’amour, mas temos que levantar!

\- Samedi...

-Não é sábado Jen, é sexta e é o dia do nosso casamento, lembra?

Jensen fechou os olhos e continuou dormindo. Jared sorriu. Era sempre assim, demorava um tempo para Jensen realmente acordar, e ele sempre falava em francês quando estava muito cansado. Agora ele trabalhava em sua própria clínica particular, a qual ele e Misha abriram em sociedade. Era melhor para ele, por que assim ficava mais fácil para cuidar das crianças e todas as noites ele dormia em casa.

-Tudo bem, continue dormindo que vou aproveitar para ligar para o Chad e ver se ele...

-Ops, ok, já levantei, já acordei!

-Bon jour! – Jared disse dando uma gargalhada.

-Bom dia, Sunshine... você disse que iria ligar pra quem?

-Para o Chad, para saber se está tudo certo com o local do casamento, que por acaso eu sou o único a não saber onde será!

-É surpresa, já disse!

-Ok, ok! Até o Chris sabe onde será e quando eu tentei sonda-lo sobre onde seria, ele me deu uma bela lição de moral! – Jared disse corando um pouco.

-Ele que me ajudou a escolher o local...sei lá, senti uma energia boa lá... bom, mas mudando de assunto, antes que eu lhe conte tudo, dê uma olhada em cima do guarda-roupa.

Jared olhou e notou uma caixa azul em cima do guarda-roupa.

-Jen... há quanto tempo aquela caixa está lá?

-Uma semana, mas eu sabia que você não iria notar! – Jensen disse isso e deu uma gargalhada.

Jared se levantou e pegou a caixa. Abriu e ao ver o que tinha dentro seus olhos brilharam. Era um livro caríssimo sobre a História da França. Jared, que era um professor de história, se sentiu como uma criança que ganha o tão sonhando brinquedo.

-Jen... é... é lindo!! Não precisava!

-Você merece isso e muito mais, só que seus presentes ainda não acabaram.

-Jen... como assim? Este presente já foi caro e...

-E ele é só parte do presente Jay... abra e veja a primeira página, tem uma palavra grifada.

Jared abriu o livro e logo na primeira página a palavra Enfants estava grifada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Crianças...

-É uma pista.

-Jen, não estou entendendo nada... pista pra quê?

-Para você encontrar os outros presentes e o local do casamento.

-O que? Jen, eu mal notei uma caixa em cima do guarda-roupa por uma semana, como é que vou descobrir pistas pra chegar ao casamento?

-Você queria um casamento diferente, Chris e Steve me ajudaram a tornar mais divertido e especial.

-Eu pensei que o Chris estivesse brincando quando ele disse que era o organizador do casamento!

-Não...ele queria fazer parte de alguma forma...ele diz que tem que nos unir...ele disse isso com tanta veemência que não consegui negar.

-Ele me disse isso uma vez também... mas...tudo bem, gostei da ideia! E obrigado por me dizer qual era a pista!

-Eu não disse nada!

-Crianças... Chris e Hope, é claro!

Jared levantou correndo e foi até o quarto de seu filho Chris, que estava sentado em sua cama olhando para uma caixa grande em cima de uma cadeira.

-Finalmente você acordou papai Jay! Parabéns pelo seu aniversário! – Chris levantou-se da cama e pulou nos braços de seu pai. Jared sorria e lhe beijava os cabelos.

-Obrigado filho! Você e sua irmã são meus melhores presentes.

-E o papai Jen!

-Sim... ele também!

-E as pistas para chegar ao tesouro!

-Sim...aliás acho que aquela caixa é uma das pistas, não é?

-Sim! Abre papa, abre!

Jared abriu a caixa e seu coração bateu forte em seu peito, ela continha uma vitrola antiga, vermelha muito parecida com uma que seus pais tinham quando ele era criança.

-Meu Deus é...é linda! Muito linda!

Jensen o observava da porta do quarto de Chris, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Jared estava feliz, então ele também estava. Jared levantou a cabeça e apenas com seu olhar ele disse tudo, eles não precisavam trocar palavras para conversar.

-Tem a outra pista ainda papa!

Jared levantou e foi até o quarto de Hope, seguido por Jensen e Chris. A garotinha estava deitada em seu berço, acordada e dando gargalhadas. Eles não estranharam porque ela sempre sorria para o nada. Bom, eles pensavam que era para o nada.

Dentro do berço Jared encontrou outro embrulho, quadrado, e ao abrir se deparou com o compacto de Billie Holiday, daqueles antigos que só continham uma música. Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o beijou nos lábios, levemente. Hope deu uma gargalhada e Chris revirou os olhos. A campainha tocou e Jensen foi atender, enquanto Jared tirava Hope do berço.

Zach havia chegado no horário combinado por eles para levar Jared até seu apartamento para ele se arrumar. Jensen havia dito que não tinha necessidade, mas Jared queria que fosse surpresa a roupa que ele iria usar. A única coisa que eles combinaram foi que não poderia ser nada muito chique ou pomposo.

-Mas Jen...e a outra pista?

-Leve com você a vitrola e o disco que te dei. A música é a pista para o próximo lugar onde estará a outra pista. Mas só faça isso quando já estiver pronto, ok?

-Mas Jen, e se eu demorar muito pra encontrar? E o horário? E como vamos...

-Jared, o local está reservado para nós até amanhã, a cerimônia está marcada para às 19hs e o ministro é o Misha, ou seja, tudo certo.

-E as crianças? A Giselle vai vir mesmo te ajudar a arruma-los, não é?

-Sim, Jay, ela virá, mas não tem muito segredo, só o cabelo da Hope que vou deixar pra ela, já que você não estará aqui.

-Sim...quem diria que eu me tornaria expert em cuidar de cabelo de menina, não é? Até tranças aprendi a fazer!

-Jay, já são 11 horas, parece cedo, mas ainda temos que almoçar e não quero que nos atrasemos.

-Mas... nós poderíamos pelo menos almoçar juntos, não é? O Zach poderia ficar e nós almoçávamos aqui. – Jared falou isso e fez a famosa cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Jensen não conseguia negar nada pra ele, então eles almoçaram em casa juntos e depois ele e Zach foram para o apartamento para se arrumarem. No caminho Jared tentou descobrir alguma pista com Zach, sem sucesso.

-Meu dever é apenas te levar pra onde você mandar- disse Zach.

Jared ficou um bom tempo se arrumando. Ele havia escolhido um terno preto de corte reto, uma camisa preta sem gravata. O detalhe era uma rosa branca no bolso. Ele não sabia por que ele quis tanto usar uma rosa branca, mas parecia que era o certo, um complemento.

-Até que você não ficou tão feio!

-Cala a boca Zach!

-Não, é sério JT, eu quero que você saiba que estou muito feliz por você! Cara, você é esquisito, e tudo o mais, mas é meu melhor amigo e quero que você seja muito feliz!

-Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo?

-Ah, eu aqui, num momento fofo e você sendo um cretino!

-Zach, obrigado. Por tudo, mesmo. Se não fosse por você eu nem sei se hoje estaria com o Jen...

-Tá bom, agora chega, toma logo seu presente de aniversário antes que eu me esqueça.

Jared abriu o embrulho que continha um belo relógio e um bilhete: Pra ver se você nunca mais se atrasa para o trabalho.

Jared deu um abraço em seu amigo e não lhe disse nada. Ele seria grato à Zach pelo resto de sua vida, por ele ter lhe ajudado a reencontrar sua alma gêmea.

Jensen estava calmo, ele sabia que Jared entenderia todas as pistas para chegar até o local do casamento. Ele e Chris estavam passeando um dia e passaram em frente a este antigo Bar que estava sendo restaurado. Tinha um ar intimista, aconchegante e familiar. Ao entrar no lugar, seu coração bateu forte e ele sentiu um pouco de falta de ar. _Jared._ Ele não parava de pensar no outro. Nos dois naquele lugar. Mas eles nunca haviam estado lá. _Papai, eu gosto daqui... me faz me sentir bem..._ E então ele soube que lá era o local perfeito para eles se casarem. E ele sabia que Jared iria gostar também.

Misha e Giselle ajudaram Jensen a arrumar as crianças. Hope estava com um vestidinho branco e Giselle havia colocado um arranjo com rosas no cabelo dela. Chris estava com uma bermuda social da cor do terno de Jensen, uma camisa branca e suspensórios. Ele já estava segurando as alianças e estava ansioso para entrega-las a seus pais no casamento.

O local já estava decorado. Apenas algumas flores. O piano ao canto dava mais charme ao local. Um grupo de Jazz antigo, de um cara chamado Mike que era amigo do tio-avô de Jensen e de Alice, iria tocar durante a festa. Eles não tinham muitos convidados, apenas alguns colegas de trabalho, Chad, Brian e Zach, Misha e Giselle, Steve e suas mães. Tudo perfeito, do jeito que Jensen sonhou. Só faltava Jared e Jensen começou a considerar se havia sido uma boa ideia não ter contado a ele ou a Zach o local exato.

 

Jared ouviu a canção.......................... de Billie e abriu um sorriso. O primeiro encontro deles, claro. Jensen estava lhe dizendo para ele ir até o local de seu primeiro encontro, o Cafe du Monde. Ele indicou o caminho para Zach e eles seguiram até lá.

Ao chegarem lá, Jared não soube bem como agir. Ele foi até o balcão e disse:

-Olá...bem...isto vai parecer estranho, mas meu nome é Jared e...

-Oh sim, eu tenho um presente para você!

A garota se abaixou e entregou para Jared um envelope. Ao abri-lo, Jared viu que continha uma notícia de jornal:

“Billie Holiday fez uma apresentação memorável no Bali Club ontem à noite. Ela cantou vários sucessos, mas o ponto alto da noite foi sua interpretação de The Man I love, a capella que deixou o público em estado de graça. “

-Não pode ser... – Jared sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer e uma leve tontura que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio.

-Calma cara! O que foi? O que tem neste papel?

-Zach... é aquela notícia de jornal, do show da Billie no Bali...aquele show... nosso show... Zach...

-O show de 1945?

-Sim... Zach... eu sei onde será o casamento! Eu não acredito! Será que o Jen se lembrou?

 

Jensen estava ansioso e nervoso. Já era quase 19hs e nada de Jared aparecer.

-Calma Jens, a noiva sempre atrasa. – disse Misha

-Misha, vai se...

-Papai, não fale palavrão!

-Certo, me desculpe, mas é que ele está demorando demais! E se ele não descobrir onde é a festa?

-Você disse que ele descobriria, então ele vai descobrir, fique calmo.

-Eu sei que aquilo não foi apenas um sonho... eu sei que nós vivemos, de alguma forma, aquele show, aqui, neste lugar.

-Então não há motivos para se preocupar Jens. Ele já deve estar chegando.

Chris foi correndo até a porta, para ver se Jared já estava chegando. Mas não era necessário, Jensen sabia.

-Ele chegou. Ele está aqui. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

-Como você sa...

-Eles chegaram! Papa Jay e tio Zach, chegaram!

Todos ficaram em seus lugares. Chris ficou em pé ao lado de Jensen. Hope sentou-se no colo de Giselle na primeira fileira e sorria a batia palmas. Os outros convidados se levantaram ao ouvirem Brian começar a tocar a canção The Man I love no piano. Sadie estava na porta montando guarda, Zach abriu a porta e Jared entrou.

Por alguns instantes Jared não se moveu. Toda a energia do lugar estava causando muitas emoções nele, mas nenhuma era comparada a que ele sentiu ao ver Jensen em seu terno vinho, com uma camisa preta da cor da de Jared e uma rosa branca idêntica a dele. A rosa tinha um significado que nenhum deles sabia qual era, e talvez nunca soubessem, mas ela também era um símbolo do amor deles.

Jared andou em direção a Jensen sorrindo e era como se todo o lugar se iluminasse. Todos sentiram uma energia diferente, como uma onda elétrica. Era o amor deles que atingia a todos.

Jared se aproximou deles e Misha começou a ministrar o casamento, de seu jeito informal, fazendo a todos riem dizendo o quanto Jensen e Jared eram feitos um para o outro porque não havia ninguém mais louco e esquisito do que eles. E em como eles formavam uma família linda com seus filhos. Chris sorria o tempo todo e na hora de entregar as alianças ele chorou. Era um choro de alegria, de dever cumprido. Ele finalmente os uniu.

Mas a verdade era que Jensen e Jared não ouviam muitas coisas. Só conseguiam prestar atenção um no outro. Só ouviam o som de  seus corações e suas almas se conectarem ainda mais. Era uma sensação metafísica. Eles não leram os votos que haviam escrito um para o outro, porque as palavras nunca seriam suficientes para expressar o amor deles. Nunca seriam fortes o bastante para dizer ao mundo o que um representava para o outro. Os votos deles foram silenciosos. Seus corações os diziam.

-E agora os noivos podem se beijar!

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e eles se beijaram. Durante o beijo, imagens de todas as suas vidas juntos se formavam em suas mentes. O beijo ardente na França, o passeio no parque em 1945. Os olhos verdes de Jensen o olhando. O sorriso de Jared. Os dois em um parque cheio de rosas brancas.

-Je t’aime Sunshine...

-Eu te amo, meu Jensen.


End file.
